


The Week of Events (Descendants)

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Child Abuse, DHALLOWEEK, Descendants - Freeform, Descendants 2, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Ghosts, Harlos, Haunted House, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, NSFW, Scary Movies, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, deardescendants, descendants 3, ghost - Freeform, halloween week, jaylos, stutter, stuttering carlos de vil, trans!carlos de vil, transgender carlos de vil, transguy!carlos, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the deardescendants Halloween week writing thing on tumblr!These were all pre-written at the beginning of October and uploaded on the days they correlate with!Hope you enjoy!





	1. Turning to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Each work will have its own warnings at the beginning of the chapter so you don't have to rely on the whole works tags.  
They'll still be in the tags, but just as a general thing, they'll be at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> (BRIEF MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE/PROSTITUTION; NOT GRAPHIC / BRIEF NSFW)

“Jay, I really don’t want to do this. I don’t think you understand the side effects and the -” Carlos was cut off by Jay kissing him swiftly. Carlos made a small noise in protest, but soon stopped it. Jay was good at getting Carlos to shut up when he started rambling, but this time, it didn’t work. When Jay pulled away from Carlos, Carlos kept talking about the possibilities and what could go wrong. Jay rolled his eyes, he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Carlos.  
“C, do me a favour and hush. I’ll be fine! You know how strong I am,” Jay flexed his muscles, causing Carlos to snort and roll his eyes at Jay. This wasn’t a matter of how physically strong you were, and Jay didn’t seem to understand that.  
“Jay, please, listen to me. This isn’t going to be a matter of physical strength, this is a matter of emotional, psychological, physiological, as well as your health. You are basically stripped down, killed, and reborn as a vampire. I know you want this, and I want it too, but I need you to know that this is hard. The only reason I went through with it is because my mother made me. It’s so hard and it takes a toll on you. If you want out at any point, please tell me, I don’t want you in any pain that you can’t handle. I say that because I know you, you can handle a lot, but you don’t have to do this,” Carlos rattled on, Jay just stared at him, unable to cut Carlos off at any point.  
Was he seriously rethinking this? This is what he wants, he wants to spend his life with Carlos, he never wants to say goodbye to him.  
“Pup, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer it or anything,” Jay was quiet, his voice was soft and he wasn’t looking Carlos in the eyes. Carlos moved closer to him, willing himself to not bite down on Jay’s neck that instant.  
“Of course, you never have to ask me that. You’re free to ask me anything, whenever,” Carlos lifted Jay’s chin up so Jay had nowhere else to look but into Carlos’s eyes. Jay nodded, he took a shaky breath, trying to figure out the right way to ask his question.  
“Wh- How… What happened? How did you become a vampire?” Jay stumbled over his words. Carlos looked taken aback, so Jay quickly followed with a “you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to!” Carlos shook his head and put his hands on top of Jay’s.  
“It’s okay, I don’t want there to be any secrets between us. Less than two weeks before we came to Auradon my mother gave me my last client, I had told her days prior to this that I wasn’t going to be doing this anymore, of course she didn’t listen to me, she never did. Usually clients will meet with my mother in the middle of the day, but this guy wanted to meet at 9 in the evening, which I thought was odd, but whatever, I was allowed to get an - albeit cold - shower and clean clothes, but she was only being nice so he wouldn’t complain about ‘tainted skin’ anymore than he already would. Mother never did like my freckles,” Carlos was stalling, not sure if he wanted to tell Jay everything or the bare minimum.  
_”Just stay still, pet, it’ll be time for your client to be here. Stay still, you’ll mess up your precious outfit,” Cruella gritted her teeth over her cigarette, desperately trying to fix Carlos’ blouse. His face was bright red, he tried not to mess with the skirt as Cruella furiously tried to wipe his freckles off his face, chest, and arms. _  
“C? Carlos, are you alright?” Jay shook Carlos’ shoulders, trying to snap him out of his daze. Carlos blinked, his eyes shone yellow. He shook his head, his white curls bounced around his face. Jay stepped back, fearing what might happen.  
“Jay,” Carlos’ voice was deeper than usual, Jay kind of liked it. All he could do was nod his head. “Jay, do you want this? Do you want me to bite you? Do you want to spend the rest of our lives together?” He nodded again, nearly moaning. “Tell me. Use your words.”  
“Please bite me,” Jay was breathless, he loved seeing this new, dominant side of Carlos, and as soon as Jay gave him permission, Carlos attached himself to the side of Jay’s neck, which Jay happily provided and made easily accessible. He started out by nibbling at Jay’s neck, not using his fangs at all. Jay let a small moan slip and Carlos pushed him down on the bed before reattaching himself to Jay’s neck. Jay was grinding up against Carlos, trying to get off on the friction alone. Carlos tsked and gripped Jay’s hips and pushed them down into the bed. Jay groaned, the outline of his cock was visible through his sweatpants, Carlos smirked, obviously enjoying the effect he had on Jay.  
“P-Please, please bite m-” Jay’s plea was cut off by Carlos sinking his bottom fangs into Jay’s neck. Both boys were moaning loudly, Carlos was getting off just by sucking on Jay’s neck, draining the blood out of him. Jay was squirming under Carlos, he was hard and grinding against the air, Carlos’s hands still holding his hips down.  
Carlos noticed and let out a small laugh against Jay’s neck, he moved his hands to the hem of Jay’s sweatpants. Jay let out a squeak, Carlos’ hands were cold against Jay’s skin. Carlos slowly moved Jay’s sweatpants down, Jay lifted his hips off the bed, making it easier for his sweatpants to go down. Carlos took Jay in one hand and steadied himself with the other. He was sucking hard and fast on Jay’s neck, making the taller boy moan and writhe under Carlos’s touch, he bucked his hips as he orgasmed.  
Suddenly, Carlos was off of Jay, Jay nearly crying at the sudden loss of the body on top of him. He had his eyes shut tightly, still grinding against the air. His neck was sporting bruises from where Carlos had sucked over the bite marks when he was finished feasting on his boyfriend.  
“Earth to Jay, it’s done. Now, all we have to do is wait,” Carlos had a smirk on his face when Jay’s eyes snapped open and searched for the body that he was used to seeing. When they made eye contact, Jay jumped off the bed, crashing his body against Carlos’s, kissing him roughly.  
“Thank you for doing this, C, I know how worried you had been about doing it,” Jay was breathless, his pupils were dilated, his chest rising and falling quickly. Carlos gave Jay one more kiss before tossing his sweatpants back to him. Jay caught them and gave Carlos a smirk followed by his version of a wink.  
“I still am worried, I’m not exactly sure if I can reverse it if you want to go back on it… I’m not entirely sure if it’s possible. What if you hate it? The transformation process sucks and I know we’ve talked about it, but still… I’m scared that you’ll hate me forever and I can’t deal with that… I don’t want to lose you because of this, I should’ve said n-” Carlos was cut off by Jay putting his hand over Carlos’s mouth.  
“Carlos, please shut up. I say that with love, but, please shut up. You know I could never hate you, that’s not physically possible for me to do. I’m ready for the challenge, you know I’m always ready for a challenge, especially one that has to do with you. Do you remember when we first met, god, I thought I was never going to see you again, you were so hard to catch and keep long enough to have a conversation with. You were sneaky and hardly ever seen in the market and there was no way I was going to try and get past Cruella to get to you. As soon as I found out that you were a vampire, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. You’re incredibly smart, funny, attractive, empathetic, and you’re just all around an amazing guy and I’m so lucky that you tolerate me, because I don’t deserve you at all, Carlos,” Jay rambled on until he could see Carlos’s eyes welling up with tears.  
“Jay, you really think I’m all those things?” Carlos let a tear slip out but it was quickly brushed away by the back of Jay’s finger.  
“Of course, pup. I love you so much and you have taught me so much about life and academics and just in general, you taught me how to be a better human being,” Jay kissed Carlos, wiping away tears and stray fears.  
“I love you too, but I mean it when I say these next few days, possibly two weeks, are going to be hell. It’ll be okay, I’ll be right here with you, we’ll get through this together,” Carlos held onto Jay’s hands, squeezing them tightly, smiling up at Jay.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short piece about Carlos not knowing what to do when faced with trouble.  
DAY TWO: GHOSTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, character death

“Jay?!” Carlos’s voice rang out through the halls of the dorms. He hadn’t seen Jay in a few days and he was getting worried. Jay hadn’t called to say that he was staying behind with the Tourney team. In fact, none of the Tourney team members had told Carlos that Jay wasn’t going to be returning with them either. Not a call, not a text, nothing. It was unlike Jay to forget to tell Carlos what was going on, especially since Carlos had been abandoned so many times before, Jay had vowed to never do that to Carlos, to never be that person.  
Carlos eventually gave up his search of the Auradon campus, he’d made his way around every inch of the place, Jay was nowhere to be found. He searched the Tourney fields, the gym, the cafeteria, the science building, the library, the Tourney fields again, just in case. He even went into the forest to see if Jay was in their spot. Their spot that they would sneak off to in the middle of the day to get away from everyone. It was also the spot that Jay had first discovered Carlos having a panic attack, complete with the hyperventilation and vomiting nearly on Jay’s shoes.  
He retreated to his bed, where he kicked off his shoes and slowly moved under the covers to hide his whole body. His body was shaking as he held back tears, worried about Jay and how he hadn’t responded to any of his texts or missed calls. Carlos left voicemail after voicemail, trying his hardest to get a response from him. The more Carlos thought about it, the harder it became to hold back the tears, but as soon as he started letting them flow, there was a sharp knock on the door.  
“J-Jay?” Carlos’ voice was failing him. He ripped the covers off his body and bounded out of bed and over to the door. He swung it open to find Evie, Ben, Mal, and even Chad standing in front of him. He looked disappointed to see that it was just them and not his boyfriend. He dropped his head and closed the door, turning on his heel and moving quickly to Jay’s bed. He missed his boyfriend.  
Jay’s pillow still smelled like him and Carlos couldn’t hold the tears back after that. He was sobbing into the pillow, hearing the voices above him, but not caring enough to try and stop himself. The bed dipped down and he felt a hand on his back. He jerked away and started flailing his legs, trying to make contact with the body on the bed.  
“Carlos!”  
Evie. He kicked Evie. How could he ever forgive himself for doing that?  
“Carlos Oscar de Vil, if you don’t sit up and listen to me right now-” Evie sounded like a mother. Nicer than his own mother, but she still sounded a little bit scary. It was demanding, but it didn’t sound like Carlos was going to get in serious trouble if he disobeyed. “It’s about Jay.”  
Carlos shot up in bed, looking up at her with bloodshot eyes.  
_“Is Jay okay? When would he be back? Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Why hasn’t he called me back?” _ Carlos couldn’t think of all the questions he had. He was so worried about Jay’s well-being that he just became a stuttering mess under Evie. His eyes were welling up again and he was hiccupping.  
“What happened?” Carlos trusted himself enough to say two words, hopefully Evie would get the message he was trying to convey with his eyes and get the full story.  
“Carlos, there was an accident,” Evie was holding back tears as well. Carlos shook his head, unable to believe her. “Jay’s d-” she started crying. “Jay’s dead.”  
“Get out,” Carlos’s voice was quiet but it held a lot of power. Mal started stepping back, knowing what was going to happen.  
“Dude, we just told you your boyfriend died, don’t you want some support?” Chad’s voice was wavering, Carlos could tell that he was also on the verge of tears. It pissed him off that none of them were listening to him.  
“GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!” Carlos’s voice was shrill, it made Ben shiver, it reminded him of Cruella. Carlos had his hands balled into fists around Jay’s bedsheets. Mal pulled Ben out of the room while Evie grabbed Chad before Chad could say anything else.  
They barely got out of the room and got the door closed before they heard screaming. Carlos was getting violent, it’s what he did every time something happened that he couldn’t control the outcome of. The four kids stood outside Carlos’s door, listening to Carlos scream and throw things against the walls. A knife stuck into the door, the very tip of it sticking out, having been thrown at it.  
“Did he-” Ben questioned.  
“Yes. Yes, he threw the knife so hard it stuck through the door. It’s not his fault the doors are so thin,” Mal offered the answer she knew Ben was looking for. “Let’s just leave him alone until he calms down long enough for us to explain what happened and why we waited three days to tell him.” She was quiet, her voice didn’t hold the authority it normally did but everyone still listened to her, they knew she was in charge, no matter what.

\----

The door opened and closed so quietly that Carlos didn’t notice, especially over his own broken sobs. Jay didn’t know what to think first. His phone had died, but all his things were left on the bus, which had gone back to the school without him, after he’d gotten hurt. Ben was going to get an earful from Jay once Jay figured out what was going on with Carlos.  
_Did the team not tell Carlos that Jay got hurt and had to go to the doctor? Did the team not tell Carlos that Jay would call him as soon as he got his phone charged? _  
Jay went to pull the covers off Carlos, but his hand just went straight through it. He couldn’t grasp the covers, but he had no problem with the door, _what was going on? _ He was breathing heavily, freaking out. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t call for help, he couldn’t get to Carlos.  
“Go away Evie! I don’t want to talk about it!” Carlos yelled from under the covers. His voice was shaky and he had to pause to take a breath more than once. Jay turned around, but no one was there.  
“C? Carlos, it’s Jay, what’s going on?” Jay stood by his bed, watching the covers tremble as Carlos struggled to take a breath of his own. When the covers stopped moving, Jay froze, his hand inches above the covers, ready to try again.  
“Chad, go away, I don’t want to play your stupid games, you told me my boyfriend died and I just want to lay here in silence. Get out of my room,” Carlos’s voice was eerily steady. There was no wavering.  
Jay stood, mouth agape, staring at the Carlos shaped lump on the bed. The gears were turning in Jay’s mind. That would explain why the team had left him and why no taxi would stop for him or why he couldn’t get the attention of anyone in town. He was dead.  
It still didn’t explain why Carlos heard him.  
“Carlos, come out from under the covers. It’s not Chad, it’s not Evie. It’s Jay, I swear,” Jay kept his voice low, but now he was kneeling by the bed. If Carlos took off the covers now, they would be face to face.  
Carlos did as he was told, unable to believe that Jay was really there. When he did remove the covers from over his face, he blinked his eyes, getting used to the sunlight in the room. He saw a silhouette of what could possibly be Jay, but he couldn’t believe it. His friends _just_ told him that his boyfriend died, but here he was, face to face with his boyfriend.  
As his eyes focused to the light in the room, Carlos saw Jay and he cried. Jay was kneeling right in front of him, he was there. He was really there. Carlos reached out to hold Jay’s hand, but his hand went right through Jay’s and that was enough to set Carlos off again. He was sobbing uncontrollably, his whole body was shaking and he couldn’t breathe. Jay was the same, he wanted to hold Carlos, but he couldn’t. He wanted to take care of his boyfriend, but he couldn’t. He wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn’t.  
Carlos tightened up, his whole body was tense and he wasn’t moving. Jay finally reached for Carlos again, wanting to rub his back, knowing how to care for his boyfriend and help him.  
“It didn’t go through…” Jay was flabbergasted, why was this working now? “Carlos? Pup? Hey listen to me, okay; you’ll be okay. I’m here, you can see me and now I can touch you without going through you. We’ll get through this together, okay?” Jay was unsure of himself, unsure of the truth in his words, but he said them anyway. He had to be strong for Carlos.  
“I can fix this. I can fix this, Jay. I know what to do,” Carlos was quiet, but Jay still heard him. Carlos continued before Jay could interrupt. “I don’t know if this will work so I’ll just go to Fairy Godmother if it doesn’t; but, you know how people can’t die on the Isle and when they do, they just get revived? What if I took you over the barrier and we hid there for a couple of days? You would get revived, right? I mean, you didn’t die there, but you’d still be over the-” Carlos stopped.  
“Where’s your body, Jay?”  
“Wh-What?” Jay managed to stammer out his reply. He knew what Carlos was planning, but he didn’t think it was going to work.  
“Where is your body?” Carlos was grinding his teeth together, his voice was low, near a growl. It honestly terrified Jay more than he’d like to admit.  
“You will not be taking my corpse across the barrier so that I might be revived. Just go to Fairy Godmother, she might fix this for you, she’d do anything to make things okay,” Jay sounded exhausted, and he was. He wanted to lay down, but his mind was racing, he had so many questions but no one to answer them.  
“Jay?” Carlos sounded meek, he was staring at his blanket, too focused on the stitching to notice Jay standing directly next to him, waiting for something to happen. “What if nothing works? What if you’re stuck like this forever? What if you’re stuck as a- a ghost?”  
“Then we’ll work through it, together.”


	3. Haunted Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a double date goes wrong? 
> 
> (ft. autistic!carlos)   
TW: implied child abuse

“Come on, C, it’ll be fun!” Jay was bouncing up and down on Carlos’s bed, trying to get him to get up. Carlos just groaned and pulled the covers farther over his face. He mumbled into the pillows, but Jay didn’t hear him, or care. He continued jumping around, carefully avoiding Carlos’s body. This continued until there was a sharp knock on the door, followed by a woman’s voice. Evie.   
Carlos shot up in his bed, bags under his eyes, his curls were askew and he was still in his pajamas. He frantically searched the room for a place to hide so Evie wouldn’t see that he wasn’t ready.   
“C, take your clothes and go in the bathroom, I’ll hold her off for a few minutes,” Jay whispered, noticing Carlos’s heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself down from shooting straight up out of bed.   
He uncovered the rest of his body and grabbed shorts, boxers, and a shirt and was searching his drawers for his chest binder when Evie knocked again. Both boys shot each other a glance, eyes wide, before snapping their heads toward the door, hearing the lock turn.   
“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Carlos went into overdrive, tossing boxers, socks, and candy wrappers onto the floor, still searching for his binder.   
“It’s in the bathroom already, Carlos, you left it in there when you took it off last night,” Jay was pushing Carlos into the bathroom and just barely got the door closed when Evie stepped in.   
“Where’s Carlos? Usually he’s ready before you are with two hours to spare,” Mal’s voice came floating in before her, Jay startled at it, not having seen her walk in with Evie.   
“He’s almost finished getting ready, we had a slow morning today. I didn’t get much sleep, you know, nightmares and stuff… Carlos stayed up longer to help me so he might still be a bit tired,” Jay was pulling at his fingers, his eyes flickered to the bathroom door, waiting for Carlos to appear.   
Usually Carlos got ready very quickly, but today was different. He was anxious and he couldn’t focus on his routine, so he had to undress fully and start over again.  
“Boxers, binder, pants, socks, deodorant, shirt, shoes, vest,” Carlos recited. “Teeth, hair, face, hands, hands.” He was counting his breaths as he dressed, counting up and down from thirteen. He unlocked, locked, unlocked, locked, and unlocked the bathroom door before stepping out of the bathroom. He looked out at Jay, Mal, and Evie and smiled. Evie stood up off of Jay’s bed and walked to the door.  
“Are you ready to leave?” she asked, nearly bouncing up and down on her feet. Carlos shook his head and pointed to his unmade bed. He took the six steps from the bathroom door to the right side of his bed. Mal and Jay both stayed over on Jay’s bed, waiting for Carlos to meticulously finish straightening his blankets before they even stood up. Once he did they barely had time to stop by the cafeteria for breakfast before they had to head to the mystery location. Both Mal and Carlos were whining about not knowing where they were going, they were easily shut up with bagels for the rest of the ride. 

Once they arrived at their destination, Mal was the first to hop out of the car and scout the location. Evie and Jay followed out after, Evie placing her arm around Mal’s waist and pulling her close. Carlos stumbled out of the car behind them, barely catching himself by grabbing Jay’s hand. He didn’t let go when got himself straightened out and it made Jay blush. Carlos wasn’t usually into the whole ‘public displays of affection’ as much as Jay was, so it made it that much more special when Carlos was the one to initiate.   
“Ready to go inside?” Jay squeezed Carlos’s hand for reassurance, knowing that Carlos was already on edge. He nodded his head and started to count to thirteen again, hoping he would stay as calm as possible. Mal had already dragged Evie inside, excited at their haunted double date location.   
_“Fine, we can go on one condition,” Jay offered. “We go during the day. It would freak the hell out of Carlos if we went in the dark. It’ll already freak him the hell out, but we can diminish the freak out a bit.” Evie had said fine, but not without a huff and a pout. She could take Mal again when it was dark, but Jay didn’t want to do that to Carlos. _   
“Really, Jay? A haunted house?” Carlos’s voice cracked and he winced. Hopefully this wouldn’t scare him as much as he thought it would.   
“At least it’s during the day,” Jay added. “Plus I’ll be there to protect you the whole time.” Carlos appreciated that, at least. He practically latched onto Jay in a tight hug. Jay was careful about where he touched Carlos and Carlos did the same for him.   
“I think I’m ready to go in,” Carlos declared after a few moments of holding onto Jay. They headed inside, where Evie and Mal were standing by the window, pretending like they weren’t staring at the boys. Evie had paid their entrance fees, so they were just waiting for the group ahead of them to get through. An employee started spewing instructions and rules at the four of them.  
“Remember that at Auradon Haunted House, the actors are allowed to touch you, unless you have paid for the glow-in-the-dark wristbands that will allow the actors to know that you can be scared, but not touched. The actors would appreciate it if you do not hit them in the face or privates; preferably not at all, but they know that sometimes it’s impossible to tell when they’ll fight and when they’ll flee,” he continued blabbering on, but Carlos didn’t hear any of it. His ears were ringing and he felt his chest tightening, they were allowed to touch him, but he couldn’t touch them. How did that seem fair?   
Jay grabbed ahold of Carlos’s hand again and squeezed it twice, their way of communicating when Carlos got overwhelmed and couldn’t or didn’t want to talk. Two squeezes from Jay meant “you okay?” If Jay received one squeeze in return, it meant “no,” if he got two, it meant “maybe,” and if he got three, it meant “yes.” This time, Jay didn’t get anything. Carlos was trembling too much to focus on squeezing Jay’s hand.  
“Alrighty, you guys are all set to go in; have a spooky time,” the employee opened the door and another one came from behind and ushered them in quickly. Carlos attempted to pull away from the other three, but the employee behind them quickly shut the door. He faintly heard it lock and he swore under his breath.   
Carlos was squeezing Jay’s hand so hard that Jay was starting to lose feeling in it, but he didn’t care. As long as it made Carlos feel a tad bit safer, Jay would cut off his arm to offer to the boy. Meanwhile, Mal and Evie were ahead of them, blissfully unaware of the panic attack Carlos was enduring. They’d been giggling to each other throughout the waiting period and hadn’t once checked on Carlos and Jay before they went in. Mal loved haunted houses and scaring people, Evie loved haunted houses and pleasing her girlfriend, Jay liked haunted houses and making Evie happy, so when Evie asked if he and Carlos wanted to go on a double date with her and Mal, he obviously had said yes. He was reluctant to agree, just because he’d never seen Carlos in a haunted house and he knew some of his history with his mother and her abuse. No matter what happened, Jay swore to himself that he would protect Carlos.  
Carlos who was slowly starting to shut down, Carlos who was mute when he had breakdowns, Carlos who was slowly losing his grip on reality, Carlos who couldn’t hold back tears much longer, Carlos who couldn’t breathe, Carlos who just wanted to get out.  
Jay hoisted Carlos up onto his back, holding onto his legs as people in costumes were jumping out and trying to grab at them. Jay dodged them expertly and passed by Mal and Evie in a blur as he ran as fast as he could toward the exit. He pushed open the door and ran directly to the car, only to find it locked.   
Ben had been nice enough to lend them one of his cars, he joked that it came “equipped” with a driver that would legally drive them to the haunted house and back. Jay pounded on the drivers side window and the door locks were quickly unlocked, the driver stepping out of the car and opening the back door to allow Jay to set Carlos on the seat. Carlos moved his body and curled into a tight ball, curled into himself, whimpering. His whole body was shaking and he couldn’t open his eyes in fear of what would be there when he opened them. Jay slid in next to him, careful to only touch his fingers, so Carlos would know that it was Jay next to him and not his mother or anyone there to hurt him. 

Five minutes passed and it felt like an eternity, Jay had been able to move Carlos so Carlos’s head was resting in his lap. Carlos managed to shakily sign to him if Jay would play with his hair. It was something that only Jay was allowed to do and if anyone else did it, Carlos would attempt to hurt them. It made Jay feel special, because not even Evie was allowed to touch his hair.   
Another three minutes passed and the two girls finally came out to the car, they were giggling messes and their cheeks were flushed. The giggling stopped abruptly when they spotted Carlos, still shaking, as he laid in Jay’s lap.   
“What happened?” Evie stepped into the car, her voice quiet. Jay quietly explained that he started to freak out when he heard that the actors were able to touch him and that he continued to get over-stimulated as they stepped in and shut down. She immediately felt guilty, she hadn’t even thought about the actors touching Carlos, and she was too busy talking to Mal to notice that he wouldn’t like to be touched by people he didn’t know.   
“Oh, Carlos, I’m so sorry. It didn’t even cross my mind about the actors touching you. I was so caught up in the thrill of being on a date that I didn’t pay attention to you two at all. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to shut down, I wanted you to have a good time, I’ll make this up to you, I promise,” Evie was sincere in her words, but Carlos’s ears were still ringing, his thoughts loud and he could barely make out her words, but he knew she was talking to him. 

Even as they pulled up to the school, Carlos was still curled into a ball in Jay’s lap. He wasn’t shaking as much, and Mal assumed he’d fallen asleep, sometimes he would exhaust himself and pass out when he was calm enough. Jay tried to shake him awake and whisper in his ear before ultimately giving up and carrying him back to their dorm room. Dude gave one short bark before getting a glare from Jay.  
“Dude, shush, Carlos is asleep,” Jay practically hissed at Dude as he set Carlos on his bed, taking off his shoes and socks and putting him under three of his four blankets, just how he liked it. Jay hadn’t gotten permission to sit or lay on Carlos’s bed, so he pulled their comfiest chair over to sit in so he could stay near Carlos while he slept.


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay & Harry both want their puppy, who will get him? 
> 
> TW: NSFW / it seems like non-con but i PROMISE it’s not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short lil jay/carlos/harry self-indulgent smut piece :)

“I should get to do it, Harry, you’ve gotten the last four victims and plus, you’ll be too rough for the poor boy,” Jay bared his teeth at his packmate. Harry’s teeth were bared too, he had his fists raised as if he was about to punch Jay in the face. They were standing across from each other and over their next victim, a small, trembling seventeen year old boy with freckles covering every inch of his body. He was pressed up against the wall, his shirt ripped in four places and his shorts were pulled halfway down his legs, and his shoes and socks were missing.   
“J-Just get, jus-just get it over wi-with, please,” the boy whimpered. Jay and Harry snapped their focus towards the boy on the ground. Harry knelt down next to him, taking a handful of his white tipped hair and pulling him face-to-face with his attacker. Harry had a devilish grin on his face, more teeth showing than should be humanly possible. He raked his fingers down the front of the boys shirt, making a bigger hole than there was before.   
“Stop it!” the boy attempted to push Harry away, only to get smashed up against the brick wall. Harry smacked him across the face, his nails making contact with his cheek and nose, blood rushed to the surface of his face and started slowly dripping down onto his shirt and boxers.   
“How’s about we start now,” Harry practically growled. “Atta boy, puppy, if you behave, it’ll feel better for ya.” The boy, or ‘puppy’ as Harry called him, whimpered under Harry’s harsh gaze. His eyes flickered to Jay, desperately trying to get Jay to save him.   
Jay was standing behind Harry, staring at the puppy with a new hunger in his eyes. Harry had his neck exposed and was licking and sucking at it, making Jay moan. He licked his lips and bent down to their captured puppy.   
“P-Pleas-Please do-don’t hurt m-me,” the puppy whimpered. It drove Jay crazy, the innocence he and Harry were about to steal, maybe they could share their puppy, take him right here in the alley.   
“Lemme bite ’im, Jay, I’ll let ya fuck ’im, first,” Harry groaned, grinding up against the puppy, rutting against him like his life depended on it. The puppy looked mildly horrified and mildly turned on, his face and ears bright red as Harry snaked his hands up his shirt to pinch his nipples. The puppy whined loudly, bucking his hips up, making Harry laugh loudly.  
“Ya slut, I know ya’d like it,” Harry kept laughing, holding him up off the ground as Jay pulled the boys pants down off his legs along with his boxers. Jay quickly put his own vest on the ground so he wouldn’t have to sit on the dirty ground.   
“Harry, move him, I want him to sit on top of me and take it like a good boy,” Jay quickly undressed himself and sat down in the now empty space. Jay spit into his open hand and rubbed it against his cock, getting impossibly hard at the sight of Harry manhandling their puppy. He was held up by his shirt with one hand and with Harry’s free hand, pumping his cock. The puppy was whimpering and trying to twist out of Harry’s grasp, but couldn’t go very far without Harry gripping his cock harshly.   
“Set him down, Harry, set him on my cock and hold him there and bite him. He won’t want to get away once he feels good,” Jay had a smirk on his face as Harry set the puppy down on his throbbing cock. The puppy bit back a moan as he was filled up with Jay’s cock. Harry latched onto his neck again, starting to gently nibble on it, forcing him to expose it even more.  
“Ya got a name, pup?” Harry asked. “I bet Jay would like to know so he has a name to scream when he breeds ya.” Harry’s thick Scottish accent dripped into the puppy’s ear. He could only nod.   
“Tell us what it is, puppy,” Jay lifted the puppy off his lap and let him sink back down again.  
“C-Carlo-Carlos,” he managed to stutter out. “My n-name is Carlos.” He let out a high-pitched whimper and moaned again and again as Jay started helping him bounce up and down on his cock.   
“Well, Carlos, do you think you can manage to bounce up and down by yourself for me? Harry’s gonna bite you and I want you to be a good little puppy and bounce on my cock. Can you do that?” Jay’s voice was sultry as he bucked his hips into Carlos. Carlos nodded, turning to Harry as if to ask him to bite his neck. Harry’s canines were sharp and pearly white as he moved closer to sink them into the side of Carlos’s neck.   
“Bounce, puppy,” Harry ordered, sucking on Carlos’s neck for another moment before moving back to watch Carlos start to slowly bounce up and down.   
Carlos obeyed, not wanting to get punished for being a disobedient pup. His mother taught him better, and now that he got bit, he could get away from his mother. He had his eyes on both boys for awhile and wanted to ask them to bite him, but he didn’t know how they’d react. He kept his thoughts to himself, wondering how they’d treat him. Jay’s cock was huge inside him and he could feel the precome leaking into him as he bounced. He tilted his head back and continued to slowly bounce up and down, hearing Jay’s groans and the wet, unmistakable sound of Harry jerking off behind him.  
“Will you behave if I fuck you?” Jay asked, attempting to sound polite. “Harry will put his cock in your mouth, or, if you can take it, both of us in your ass.” Carlos shook his head at the sound of that.  
“C-Can I suck you off, please, Harry?” Carlos asked, batting his eyes over his shoulder at Harry. Harry grinned and nodded, moving quickly over to where the other two were. Carlos obediently opened his mouth to take Harry’s cock in his mouth. He immediately started to bob his head on Harry’s dick slowly, driving Harry crazy. He didn’t have the patience for it and started to fuck into Carlos’s mouth quickly. Carlos did his best not to gag on Harry’s cock. Jay was still under him until Carlos started grinding his hips to take as much of Jay’s cock as possible.   
Jay moaned and did his best to not orgasm at the feeling. He bucked his hips up into Carlos over and over again, watching the precome from Carlos’s cock drip down onto his own stomach. The sight of Carlos being an obedient puppy, nicely taking Jay’s cock up his ass and sucking on Harry’s was too much for Jay. He groaned and bucked up one more time, cumming inside Carlos. Harry let out a series of loud moans before cumming in Carlos’s mouth.  
“Good puppy, you were so good for us and as a reward you got filled up from both ends,” Jay was breathless as Carlos sat on top of him, Harry’s cum dripping from the side of his mouth. He’d managed to swallow everything else, though, he smiled down at Jay before attempting to push himself off. 

xx 

“You’re almost done with the transformation phase, you’ll get to be with us now, pup, as long as we live. How does that sound?” Harry was standing over Carlos’s bed, gleefully watching as Carlos made it through the final hours of his transformation.   
“Wonderful, i-it sounds won-wonderful. Thank you for doing this,” Carlos grinned up at Harry from his place on the mattress. Jay had been sitting next to him, talking him through the pains of transforming. Neither boy had eaten anything in days, Jay hadn’t slept in a few days, claiming he wanted to keep an eye on the puppy, just in case.


	5. Becoming Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches are girls, warlocks are boys - at least that’s how it was taught, now Carlos is here to shove that down everyone’s throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: transphobia (minor), abuse ment

“Young lady, you’d better get over here right now!” a shrill voice followed the young teen as they nearly threw themselves into the car. Evie quickly followed, knowing what would happen if the teen’s mother got ahold of them.   
“Carlos, you never told her, did you?” Evie’s voice was calm and collected, but upon seeing the fear in Carlos’s face, she quickly started an inspection of the teen’s body, noting new bruises and scratches. Carlos was breathing heavily, one hand gripping their throat, gasping as tears sprung from their eyes.  
“N-No, obvi-obviously not, E! H-How am I, how am-” Carlos had to stop and take a few deep breaths. “How am I sup-supposed to te- to tell her? Ju-Jus-Just ‘hey, mom, mo-mom, I’m - I’m trans, con-congrats! You, you have a son!’” Carlos rolled his eyes at the mere thought of telling his mother anything important to him. He took his hand away from his neck to reveal marks on his neck that looked like rope.   
“C? What’s that on your neck? Hickey’s from your boyfriend?” Jay teased as he slid into the car. Carlos’s face flushed a dark shade of red and he instinctively moved his hands up to his shirt collar to pull it to cover his neck.   
“Carlos? Did Cruella do that?” a nod. “What is it?” Jay was immediately more concerned upon getting a closer look at the marks. He moved Carlos’s hands away so his collar dropped to reveal the marks.   
“It-It’s le… It’s leather,” Carlos managed. “It - She has a - She ha-has a dog collar,” Carlos was bright red and his eyes were welling up with tears so much that he couldn’t see his friends sitting in front of him in the car. By now Mal had entered the car and had noticed her friends all huddled over Carlos.   
“Hey, plotting without me?” Mal joked, sliding into Evie’s side. She moved her girlfriend’s torso over so she could see what was going on. Her eyes travelled to the smallest of the group and she felt anger washing over her. She saw the marks on his neck and arms and immediately knew who had done it.   
Carlos had come to the hideout multiple days a week with new bruises and lacerations all over his body. So had Jay as well as herself, but Carlos was so malnourished and his body bruised so much more easily than the others and he hurt much more than they had.   
“She’ll pay for that, Carlos, I’ll make sure of it,” Mal promised.  
-  
The car crossed the border into Auradon quickly, Carlos had expertly hidden the marks on his body from Ben, hiding them from everyone else was going to be a challenge, but he never backed down from a challenge.   
There was a quick flash of light as they drove into Auradon and Carlos felt a surge of electricity course through his body, it felt as if he had been shocked down to his fingertips. He looked around at Jay, Evie, and Mal and they were all sitting back in their seats, looking out the nearest window into Auradon. Jay had his nose nearly pressed up against the glass while Evie and Mal were a little bit more composed than him. He took in the sights of Auradon through wide eyes.   
-  
About two weeks in Auradon and Carlos was struggling to control himself. There were mean students that talked about Carlos and his friends behind their backs and all of a sudden there would be something wrong about their appearance. Carlos couldn’t explain it, but he was still called into Fairy Godmother’s office to try anyway. He sat in one of her chairs while he waited, watching her in her office through the glass windows. His brows were furrowed, there were small sparks emitting from the tips of his curls and electricity crackled in his ears.   
“Mr. de Vil, you may join us in my office,” Fairy Godmother’s floaty voice drifted into his thoughts and the sparks stopped. His head snapped up to look in her direction.  
“Us?” he questioned. “I was told that it was a meeting between you and me…” Carlos took a step back. He didn’t want to know who else was in her office, and why couldn’t he see them beforehand.   
“It’s just Jay, Mal, and Evie, sweetheart. No one to be worried about,” she chuckled at Carlos, but stopped when she saw his eyes flash yellow. “Carlos, come with me. There’s something that we need to talk about.”  
-  
“You think I’m a what?” Carlos interjected. The crackling of electricity was back in his ears and he couldn’t hear himself think over the noises. “There’s no way I’m a witch! Only girls are witches, I’m not a girl!” Carlos shouted, he slammed his fists down on the table, the sparks appearing at the tips of his hair again. Mal and Evie both jumped at the noise, but Jay sat back in his seat.   
“C, you’re doing it again. The sparks are gonna catch something on fire one of these days,” Jay whispered calmly. He’d seen Carlos’s hair spark a couple times, but the first time he told Mal and Evie, they both said he was crazy. When they were walking to their table at lunch yesterday, the girls finally saw it too. Chad had made snarky remarks about Carlos’s body, and the sparks and the yellow eyes returned, Carlos had tilted his head and grinned, not facing Chad, but obviously liking what had happened. Mal and Evie had turned their attention toward the Charming boy and saw large breasts sitting atop his chest. Chad had screamed all the way to Fairy Godmother, who magically returned Chad to his normal self.   
Which brought the four of them into her office. She hadn’t been able to prove that it was Carlos until now. She had her suspicions, but it wasn’t enough to go off of. After seeing the sparks and the way that he could manipulate other people, Fairy Godmother was sure of it. Carlos was indeed a witch. He was also wrong about girls being witches. Boys weren’t always warlocks, and girls weren’t always witches. Sometimes genetics played a huge part in it, as it did in Carlos’s case.   
“What-Wha-Whatever, I’m not a wi- I’m not a witch an-a-and I’m not going to list-listen to some old lady tha-that thi- old lady that thinks I’m a-a, a witch. You ca-can’t prove it an-and I’m not, I’m not gon-gonna listen,” Carlos turned on his heel and walked out the door.  
“Carlos, your hair has sparks in it whenever you’re performing magic, your eyes turn yellow, and you can manipulate appearances. What more proof do you need?” Evie was facing him, unafraid of his unchecked powers. Carlos sunk to the floor, crumbling under the realization. His body shook and he heaved, he couldn’t breathe and he wanted to cry more than he could. Why didn’t his mother tell him? Did she have powers or did his dad? Who was his dad? What was he going to do now?  
Carlos had so many questions that he wanted answered, but he couldn’t force himself to speak to Fairy Godmother, especially since she turned his entire world upside down. If he’d stayed on the Isle, sure his mother would’ve beaten and choked him daily, but he wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that he had powers and now had to learn how to deal with them.  
“I didn’t fucking ask for this! I don’t want powers, I want to go back to being normal, unimportant Carlos! I wish I could get rid of this stupid witch thing. I don’t even understand it!” Carlos was laying flat on his back in the middle of the room he and Jay shared. His eyes showed little specks of yellow, his hands twitched and he struggled to hold in his anger. Jay was standing next to him, leaning on his desk, staring at Carlos.   
“Dude, if you want, I’ll go with you to the library, I’ll help you do all sorts of research on this,” Jay offered. He knew that Carlos found comfort in reading and doing research. It helped him understand what couldn’t be verbally explained. Jay, on the other hand, just took what was told to him and based his knowledge off of that, but now he was determined to help his best friend understand what was going on with his body.  
“Se-Seriou-Ser- Really?” Carlos raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head when Jay nodded his head.   
-  
Not even five minutes later Carlos had nearly dragged Jay down to the library and immediately started combing through the dozens of books the Auradon library had on witches and witchcraft. His eyes were wide as he read through the synopsis on each book. Jay offered to carry some of them to the table, Carlos blushed at the gesture, but accepted all the same.   
“Wow, the nerd’s got the jock wrapped around his little finger,” Audrey’s snobby voice drifted from behind them. “Or should I say _her_ little finger.” Audrey laughed loudly. Flora and Fauna were on either side of her, copying her laugh. It made Jay’s blood boil, but he couldn’t hit a girl. He couldn’t be mean to them, either. Evie would kill him.  
“Let’s see what Audrey’s got under her dress, then,” Carlos snapped back, his eyes were bright yellow as he twisted his body around to face Audrey. His white hair had the all too familiar sparks dancing around his head, as well. He tilted his head slightly to the left and in a flash of light, Audrey was sent screaming down the hall.   
Jay’s mouth hung open as Carlos turned back on his heel and looked up at him with a smile on his face. His eyes were no longer yellow and the sparks were gone from his hair.   
“C, what did you do?” Jay asked, astonished at the ferocity Carlos had shown when talking to Audrey. Usually he would stutter through his sentences and stumble over simple words, but when his eyes changed to yellow, Carlos basically became an entirely different person.   
“Noth-Nothing perman-permanent, do-don’t worry,” Carlos was back to himself, to his regularly scheduled stuttering, much to Jay’s relief.   
They continued searching the shelves for anything that could be of use to Carlos other than the stack of books he’d already found. Jay decided he would go off and do some searching of his own, so he mumbled to Carlos that he’d be back in a minute and he’d set his books down on their regular table. Carlos made a noise that showed he heard, but didn’t look to see where Jay was going or had gone. He’d found a book that could help him the most.   
He shoved the book under his shirt and ran toward the table, Jay wasn’t there so he did a quick search of the surrounding area, finding Jay in the self-help section.   
“Jay, le-let’s go!” Carlos hissed. It startled Jay and made him drop the book he was holding open, two inches away from his face. Carlos peered at the title and only caught a glimpse of the subject before Jay had snatched it off the ground and shoved it back onto the shelf.   
“You alright, Carlos? You look kinda pale, are you feeling okay?” Jay fretted over his friend before getting swatted away, being told that everything was fine. “Are you checking the books out?”   
“Y-Yeah, I’m gon- I’m gonna che-check them out, can y-you, can you hol-hold them for me?” Carlos tilted his head up and batted his eyelashes at Jay, giving him puppy dog eyes that still worked on him, even four years into their friendship; but, if you were to ask Jay, it didn’t work, it never did.   
Carlos clutched the bottom hem of his shirt, trying to keep the book hidden under his shirt from falling out onto the floor. The real task was going to be going through the security gates at the exit of the library. Jay held the neat stack of books that Carlos wanted while Carlos anxiously looked around for any adults before fast walking out of the library and straight through the gates. He took a deep sigh of relief at the fact that the security gates didn’t work and for the first time in a long time, Carlos would have answers.   
-  
“C? How many times have you read through these books? It’s like, three in the morning, go to sleep,” Jay rubbed his eyes, willing himself to stay sleepy long enough to worry about his roommate and then fall right back asleep. Carlos was at his desk, pouring over his notes on witchcraft and the mystery book that Jay had found but couldn’t read due to a spell Carlos had put on it to hide its true subject; and no matter how much Jay pleaded, Carlos refused to tell him what it was about.   
“N-Not enough, Jay. Th-There’s so, there’s so much t-tha-that I’m sti-still missing,” Carlos shot back, not taking his eyes off of the book in front of him. He’d been reading the same passage over and over again:   
_To ch have one’s body, mind, and voice present as masculine, simply stand facing West and say: ‘To be a King, to be a Knight, to hide oneself is but a fright.’ _  
_Once you have said that, move from West to North, raise your arms and say: _  
_‘I ask the High Priest to honor me; be true to me, and I shall be true to you.’ _  
Carlos wrote the instructions quickly and shoved them into his pocket before shutting the book and rushing from the dorm room. The book said that any and all spells worked better in an open space, and Carlos wanted to do this right the first time, so he sprinted down the hall and down the stairs before making his way to the lawn behind the dorm buildings. He took a deep breath and recited the spell to himself before moving his body to face West.   
“To be a King, to be a Knight, to hide oneself is but a fright,” Carlos’ voice did not shake, he didn’t stutter, but he felt the very same electricity coursing through his body, down to the tips of his fingers and up through to the tips of his hair. He shifted his body North and held open his arms and continued.   
“I ask the High Priest to honor me; be true to me, and I shall be true to you,” the electricity was coursing straight through his body and he felt overwhelmed by the sheer power of it. There was a moment of silence and peace before there was a loud crack of lightning and Carlos crumpled to the ground in a heap.   
-  
“Carlos?” there were three overlapping voices and Carlos couldn’t tell who any of them were, but they sounded worried. They all continued calling his name, but he felt weak and couldn’t respond.   
“Guys, over here, I found him!”   
Jay. Carlos would recognize Jay’s voice every time he spoke. Jay was crouched down beside Carlos, looking at his arms, neck, head, and legs for any sign of injury.   
“I-I’m fine, Jay,” Carlos whispered, trying to push himself into a sitting position. His arms felt weak and his head was pounding so he didn’t push himself further.   
“What happened?” Evie reached him next, automatically going into her concerned mother mode. Jay saw how exhausted Carlos looked so he spoke for Carlos, letting Evie know that he wasn’t hurt.   
“Carlos, was that loud noise you? Were you doing witchcraft out in the yard at three in the morning?” Mal stood over him; she was their leader and she sure did command attention and truthfulness from everyone, any time she spoke.   
It didn’t stop Carlos from avoiding her gaze and putting his hands in his lap. He still felt weak and he didn’t quite want to explain what he was doing outside in his baggy pajamas at three, nearly four in the morning in the midst of winter.   
“Let’s worry about getting him inside and in bed, I’m sure he’ll tell us everything in the morning,” Jay gave him a stern look and Carlos shot back a glare, but he knew that Jay was right and that he would spill everything in the morning. Jay picked him up off the ground and carried him inside and up the stairs to their room.   
-  
“Alright C, now’s your time to shine, spill,” Mal ordered. She was practically inhaling her fruit and oatmeal, barely pausing long enough to breathe. Carlos, however, had been picking at his cereal, unsure if he was ready to tell them everything. Evie and Jay gave him reassuring looks, telling him that everything was okay, no matter what happened.   
“Uh, so, I-I guess I should st- should start at t-the beg-beginning,” Carlos twisted his fingers and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He didn’t make eye contact with his three closest friends, for fear that they would be mad at him for keeping a secret like this from them.   
He went through everything, the cursing Chad, which had more depth to it than everyone thought at first. Chad had been cursed to grow breasts every time he bullied someone, which made for some very awkward class moments. Carlos was proud of himself for that, as was Jay.   
He went through the day at the library and the event of finding the book that helped him last night. He told them about reading it front to back and back to front at least ten times before he even attempted the spell himself.   
“It wa- it was ner-nerve-wracking, h-honestly. Th-The _‘Witches and Warlocks Guide to Being Transgender and Having Magical Powers’_ didn’t re-really pr-prepare m-me for the ex-exhaustion,” Carlos managed a laugh before glancing up at Mal, who had a small smile on her face.   
“I’m proud of you, C. How do the results look? I can already hear the difference in your voice, so something has worked,” Mal ruffled his hair, making him blush. He playfully swatted her arm away, pretending he didn’t love the praise.   
“Hav-Haven’t checked. To-Too nervous” Carlos looked back down at his lap, embarrassed that he can’t even look at the results of his own spell.   
“Mind if I check for you?” Jay nudged Carlos and winked when he looked up, sputtering. It was obvious to Jay that he was trying to flirt, but whether or not Carlos got the message was the real test. Evie let out a groan.   
“Just tell him, Jay, that’ll be easier than watching this,” she had her head in her hands, her blue hair draping in front of her face, hiding how red it was on behalf of Jay’s feeble attempt at flirting.   
“Uh, I, Carlos-” Jay started but was cut off by Carlos flinging his body into Jay’s.   
“I-I kne-knew you lik-liked me!” Carlos was laughing, obviously relieved that everything had gone well. “And, to a-answer your q-ques-question: no, I, I don’t min-mind if you check o-out the results,” Carlos whispered the last bit into Jay’s ear, his arms still flung around his neck in a Carlos-sized bear hug.


	6. Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal are starting a new tradition for Halloween Eve. A night filled with Halloween films.

The four teenagers had pushed Carlos and Jay’s beds together to make one big bed that they could all lounge on and binge watch horror films and old horror films that are “so bad it’s not scary, it’s borderline funny” as Mal would say. Evie had been in charge of picking the films out, so she picked a few actually scary films, some classic animated Halloween films, and some really bad scary films. Mal’s only requirement was that it had to be Halloween themed. She also made that the only rule for the snacks, which Jay got put in charge of. Carlos got put in charge of hooking up a new surround sound speaker system as well as positioning the beds just right so they could all comfortably watch the films all night. Mal put herself in charge of making sure the room was soundproof, (i.e. using one or two spells to make sure no one would notice any noises).  
“Alright E, lay out our line up!” Mal rubbed her hands together, excited to start their first annual Halloween Film Fest. Evie set out a total of twenty films that she found, half of which were animated films by her absolute favorite director, Tim Burton. She had discovered him within the first two months of being in Auradon and she fell in love with the animation style and his works in general, including the non-animated films.   
Mal, being the good girlfriend she is, allowed Evie to pick their first film, so of course Evie picked Edward Scissorhands. It was one of her favorite films and she had already made everyone watch it multiple times before, but no one was going to stop her from having them watch it again.   
Jay had set out the display of snacks and drinks he’d swiped (and bought) on his desk. Carlos had cleaned their entire room just hours earlier and Jay thought it was cute, watching him bustle around the room, picking up dirty laundry and missing homework assignments. He found one of his missing Tourney practice jerseys along with four pairs of socks, none of which matched, but he’s sure Carlos would magically find the matching sock.   
Their snacks included everyone’s favorites along with a new one: candy corn. Mal had decidedly hated it as soon as she sniffed it. Evie liked it and ate a couple pieces (much to Mal’s disgust) and Carlos loved it. Jay had discovered the boy’s sweet tooth in a hidden stash of sweets in the bottom drawer of Carlos’s dresser, alongside his pajamas. Evie had to eventually take the candy corn away from Carlos as he continually shoved small handfuls into his mouth throughout the first half of the film. He was so engrossed in the movie, pointing out small details that Jay would’ve missed (because he’s preoccupied with another view, thank you very much), that he didn’t notice that the candy corn bowl was taken away from him before he attempted to grab another small pile of sugar. He had gotten his hand halfway to his mouth before it registered and he looked around and saw Evie already standing on the other side of the bed, ready for his attack that was inevitably going to come. Sure enough, Carlos scrambled up and was basically growling for Evie to give it back and milliseconds before he pounced, Jay managed to grab the waistband of his shorts and pull him back down. Instead of trying to get back up, Carlos just sat next to Jay, pouting. Jay found it hilarious and just ruffled his hair before turning his attention back to the film. He still kept one hand on Carlos’s shorts just to keep him in one spot.   
-  
“Mal! Wake up!” Carlos was practically screaming in Mal’s ear as she dozed off between films. It was her turn to pick and Evie almost suggested they let her sleep, but Carlos apparently didn’t value his life and decided to wake her up. He had a grin on his face the entire time Evie held Mal’s arm, telling her that it wasn’t worth jail time over killing the poor kid. Mal looked like she seriously had to debate that fact before ultimately deciding that no, it wasn’t worth the jail time.   
“So, the film I have decided that we are going to watch is… drumroll please!” Mal paused for dramatic effect. “The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!” Carlos whooped, Evie groaned, and Jay looked from Carlos, to Mal, to Evie, and back to Carlos, trying to figure out if he should be worried or not.   
Jay knew that Carlos liked horror films, he knew Evie and Mal liked them too, but not to the extent that Carlos liked them. Carlos decided that with every horror film he watched, he had to dissect each individual scene, which meant watching, and rewatching, and rewatching until he picked out every little thing he could. He didn’t just do it with horror films, but it was definitely one of the weirder things he did it with and Jay just did not understand why.   
“Is it good?” Jay asked, earning himself a glare from Evie that said ‘you got them started.’ Jay immediately felt the regret washing over himself. Carlos and Mal talked over each other to try and give Jay a synopsis of what the film is about and Jay decided to just grab the dvd from Mal’s hands and read it himself.   
“Basically, cannibalistic psychopaths,” Mal grinned. She snatched the dvd back from Jay before practically skipping over to the dvd player and setting the disk in. Carlos snuggled back up with Jay and Mal did the same, running from the other side of the room and plopping herself down between Evie and Jay.   
-  
They had barely made it through half the film before Jay had hidden himself under the blankets and would periodically uncover his head until the movie was scary again. Carlos had started his usual commentary track of telling Jay that a scene wasn’t realistic and there was an easier way to do a different scene. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the screen so he hadn’t noticed that Jay wasn’t even watching.   
“M, pause the movie, I need to use the bathroom really quick,” Evie whispered loud enough for just Mal to hear. When the film paused Carlos looked over at Jay, expecting to see his boyfriend lounging next to him, snacking on popcorn and chocolates, but instead he saw the top of Jay’s head and only the top of it.   
“Jay?” Carlos picked the blanket up and ducked under with his boyfriend. “Everything okay?” He whispered so only Jay could hear him. He moved his hand to interlock their fingers together.  
“Yeah, everything’s good, ’Los,” Jay murmured back, not making eye contact with Carlos, knowing that Carlos was looking at him like adults looked at him. “I’ll be fine, though. Go back and analyse your film.” Jay squeezed his hand and tried to let go, Carlos did not let go, though. If anything, he held on tighter.  
“No, everything is not good. Something’s wrong, why won’t you tell me?” Carlos sat up, taking the blanket off with him. Mal looked over at the boys and raised her eyebrows, confused as to why Carlos was upset.  
“C, I promise it’s okay, it’s nothing to worry about,” Jay kept his voice low, hoping Mal wouldn’t catch on. Unfortunately for him, she was already turning her body to face the two boys who were sitting opposite each other on their side of the bed.   
“Jay? Carlos? What’s going on? Are you guys okay?” Mal’s attention was fully tuned to her two friends. Of course she was concerned, these were two of her closest friends, and they never had disagreements, so when they did, it had to be serious.  
“We’re fine, Mal, stay out of it,” Jay gritted his teeth and got off the bed, dragging Carlos with him. He opened the bedroom door and nearly pushed his boyfriend out before slamming it behind them.   
“What the hell is going on, Jay?” Carlos spat out. He pushed Jay back, obviously hating that he even had to try and force Jay to talk to him. Jay’s face never changed, but he obviously hated when he and Carlos had arguments.  
“Carlos, please, just listen to me,” Jay hid his face in his hands. “I didn’t want to say anything because I thought I could handle it. I hate horror films, they freak me out and give me nightmares.” Jay never looked up at Carlos, fearing that Carlos would laugh at him for having such a childish fear.   
“Jay, babe, look at me,” Carlos lifted Jay’s chin. He wasn’t smiling at all. “That’s fine. So what, you get nightmares from horror films? That’s manageable, we don’t have to watch them, we can watch The Nightmare Before Christmas or we can kick the girls out and cuddle…” Carlos drifted off, staring at Jay, awaiting his answer.   
Without warning, Jay gave Carlos a swift kiss before opening the door to their room and announcing that they were kicking the girls out. Evie had just come out of the bathroom and was going to get back on the bed when Jay had made his announcement. Mal had a mouthful of popcorn that she nearly choked on in surprise.   
“Out!” Jay repeated, starting to usher the girls out. They shot up and practically ran out of the room, not getting a chance to ask any questions. Even if they had asked, it’s not like Jay would’ve given them an actual answer.   
“Are you proud of yourself?” Carlos laughed, more to himself than to Jay, but Jay still caught a small smile on his face. Jay nodded and jumped onto the beds that were still smushed together. He patted the empty space next to him, hoping Carlos would slide in next to him.   
“Can I be big spoon tonight?” Jay asked. Usually they played rock, paper, scissors to see who got to be the big spoon, and usually Carlos won. Carlos gave Jay a kiss as he got into bed next to his boyfriend.   
“I’m sorry I pushed you, I was just overly frustrated that you wouldn’t talk to me,” Carlos kissed him again before moving his body into Jay’s. “And, of course you can be big spoon, we don’t have to play rock, paper, scissors. If you want to, just ask. I’ll give you whatever you want. I love you.” He twisted his body to give Jay one more kiss before turning his back to Jay and pressing every possible inch of his body into his boyfriend’s.  
“Good night, C. I love you too,” Jay smiled to himself, kissing Carlos’s hair, listening to Carlos’s breathing even out.


	7. So In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay convinces Carlos to go to his first party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NSFW at beginning (not necessarily explicit)

Halloween would be their first official Auradon party. Evie and Jay were both excited, both for different reasons, but nevertheless excited. Evie was excited to see people in costumes and make new connections, Jay, on the other hand, was excited for the food and (hopefully) spiked punch. Mal was indifferent towards the idea of a party, not knowing what to expect, and Carlos vehemently refused to go to a party but was persuaded by Jay to come for just a little bit.   
“C’mon, C, it’ll be fun, I promise!” Jay shook Carlos in his seat a bit, Carlos refused to make eye contact with anyone in the classroom, he just wanted to focus on his schoolwork and not give in to the temptation of Jay whispering in his ear all of the so-called “slutty” costumes he could wear. Jay had suggested a couples costume and Carlos felt his ears heat up. He couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Jay out of the corner of his eye; he immediately regretted it, seeing as Jay was staring right back at him, his eyes wandering down.   
“Jay, I swear to Hades,” Carlos hissed through his teeth. He was no longer able to stay focused on his schoolwork and ended up more focused on Jay’s intentions. Jay didn’t stop staring at Carlos as he got closer and closer to him. Carlos’s face was bright red to match his ears.   
“You know you want to,” Jay said in a sing-song voice. Carlos lightly elbowed him in the side to alert him to a nearby teacher. Jay gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention back to his own work.   
Not even five minutes later, Jay was stretching and his shirt lifted up to reveal his stomach and ribs. He was in good shape due to Tourney and R.O.A.R. and it turned Carlos on more than he’d like to admit. He squirmed in his seat as he put his head down to focus on finishing the last question on his worksheet. Once he finished, he quickly handed in his paper and rushed out of the classroom. Jay smirked, knowing what Carlos was going to do now that he was allowed to leave.  
Carlos practically ran from the classroom all the way to his dorm room. He nearly made it, but was stopped by Mal down the hall. Mal looked concerned at Carlos’s behaviour and immediately started checking him over. He was bouncing on the tips of his feet, anxious to get into his room.   
“C? Pup?”   
No answer.   
“Carlos!”   
Carlos snapped his head up to make brief eye contact with his friend before he started searching around the surrounding area again. Mal held onto his shoulders so he couldn’t flee from her, but he was still bouncing.  
“Carlos? Are you alright? You’re bouncing and you’re super distracted and not focused at all… Did anything happen?” Mal asked, continuing her search from earlier. Carlos shook his head, his eyes still darting around.  
“I’m good, M, can I go now?” Carlos started inching his way away from Mal and closer to his dorm room. Mal shrugged and completely let go of Carlos, allowing him to finish his journey to his dorm room.   
By the time he got there, Jay was somehow back without being noticed. Since he didn’t see Jay come in, Mal had to have seen him. But then, that raises the question of why didn’t Mal alert Jay to Carlos.   
“H-How did you get up here so fast?” Carlos let his eyes wander around the room and eventually land on Jay. Jay didn’t answer, he silently moved towards Carlos and wrapped his arms around Carlos’s waist. “Jay, w-what are, what ar-are you doing?” Carlos stuttered out, his face heating up at the contact Jay was making.   
“Helping,” Jay kissed Carlos’s neck, sucking a hickey on his collar bone. Jay knew it made Carlos weak, which is exactly why he did it. He liked seeing Carlos buckle in front of him and whimper at any contact he was given. “Now, if I continue, will you come with me to the Halloween party tomorrow night?” Carlos was given an ultimatum and he seriously had to consider his options. He didn’t necessarily want to go, but he had a hard time saying no to Jay.   
“Fine,” Carlos let out a sigh, trying to keep his composure as Jay quickly worked another hickey onto the opposite side of Carlos’s collar bones. He weaved his hands into Jay’s hair and pulled lightly. He couldn’t use his voice for fear that it would fail him.   
Jay chuckled and lifted him off the ground and carried him to his bed.  
-  
“Hey E, can I ask a huge favor?” Jay was standing outside Evie’s door but was still on the phone with her. “Can you make matching Halloween costumes for me and Carlos? I’m forcing him to go to the Halloween party tomorrow night and I didn’t think I’d get this far… Also, open your door.” Jay scratched the back of his neck. He’d left Carlos in their room, asleep after two rounds. Carlos had exhausted himself the previous night, stressing over an exam he had, Jay knew he’d ace the exam, but Carlos was a huge believer in doubting himself, even though he shouldn’t.   
Evie opened her door, not fully believing that Jay would be standing outside her door asking for last minute costumes. She rolled her eyes and allowed Jay entrance. He entered quickly, checking over his shoulder to make sure that Carlos didn’t wake up and come searching for him.   
“So, do you have any ideas for costumes?” Evie gave Jay a playful glare as she sat down at her desk, pen in hand, starting to sketch out their body shapes. Jay shrugged his shoulders, but actually thought hard about what they could be. He smirked, remembering what he’d teased Carlos with during class.  
“I teased him about matching sexy Halloween costumes during class,” he mumbled, suppressing a laugh. Evie looked at him, wide-eyed, full of disbelief that Carlos would agree to that. “He never said yes, but he also never said no. So I’ll take what I can get,” he paused to let Evie finish writing something down before continuing, “It might make him uncomfortable to feel exposed to a bunch of people he doesn’t know, so, just in case, would it be possible for you to make something that can be changed from ‘slutty’ to ‘proper.’ I don’t know if that’s possible… Is that possible?” Jay started fretting before Evie could ask or answer questions.   
“Jay, calm down, it’s possible; it might take me a bit longer, but I can do it, especially since I have both your measurements and figured you guys would want me to make something, so I already have the basics of a costume, I just need a theme or _something_ to go off of,” Evie rolled her eyes and started sketching out Jay’s costume without waiting for any type of answer from him.   
“Wait, seriously?! E, you’re the best, I’ll be right back!” Jay jumped up and pressed a loud and sloppy kiss on her forehead. He ran out of her room and down the long hallway to his shared room with Carlos. Carlos was still passed out on his own bed in just his boxers. Jay thought it was cute, especially since he was the one that put Carlos to sleep.   
Jay grabbed at something under his bed and smiled before placing a kiss to Carlos’s hair and then his lips before he sprinted back out, leaving the door slightly ajar. He ran back down the hall and knocked once before spilling into the room. He skidded to a halt in front of Evie, who was already working on Jay’s costume. He thrust a handful of cash into Evie’s hands in an effort to say “thank you for doing this super last minute, I love you so much, I know Carlos is gonna love it, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Evie pushed the money back towards Jay’s chest, shaking her head.  
“You guys are going to be so cute at the party, that’ll be enough, but seriously Jay, go be with your boyfriend, I’ll text you to come see them when they’re almost done and will just need last fittings. Hope you like the theme I picked, since you NEVER TOLD ME!” Evie shooed him away, only getting up to shut and lock the door behind him. He called out another thank you before running back to his room, he saw Carlos sitting up in his bed, his hair messed up and sticking up in every direction. He looked startled and like he might cry.   
“C? You good?” Jay sat down next to him on the bed, putting an arm around his waist protectively. Carlos leaned into him, kissing Jay’s shoulder since it was the only thing he could reach.   
“’M okay, I woke up and I couldn’t find you and I got scared because our door was open and you never leave our door open unless you’ve just gone out to grab something from the vending machine and you didn’t leave a note and I got worried,” Carlos sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but he didn’t let any fall as he spoke to Jay.   
“Oh, oh Carlos, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just went down the hall to talk to the girls about something. I didn’t think you’d wake up so soon,” Jay pressed his body to Carlos’s in an awkward side hug. Carlos practically pushed Jay down onto the bed next to him and crawled up to his side, cuddling him, not allowing him to move. Jay smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.   
-  
Waking Carlos up the next morning was not an easy task. Carlos decided that if he stayed in bed, he wouldn’t have to do anything. Technically, he was right, but it was Halloween and Mal had planned a fun day for the four of them. It was Saturday morning and Jay had woken up with Carlos shivering in his arms. He’d slowly slipped away from Carlos and covered him with blankets as he got ready for the day. Mal had talked to Jay about the day she had planned and swore him to secrecy.   
“Carlos, you’ve gotta get up, it’s time to get up. Mal’s gonna be here soon and she’s gonna be much louder than I am and I want you to be a little bit awake for it. I can go get you coffee and some pancakes for breakfast while you shower,” Jay bribed Carlos with pancakes, which he knew never failed. Carlos peered over the blankets and blinked at his boyfriend, still half asleep.   
“Pancakes?” Carlos questioned.   
“Chocolate chip, if you want,” Jay responded with a nod and smile. Carlos nodded his head before attempting to get out of bed with a couple blankets wrapped around his body. It made him look three times bigger than he really was and it made Jay fall in love with him a little bit more.  
-  
_E: Jay, you and Carlos should come to our room, I think I’ve got everything ready, I just need to see how they look on you guys. Also, did you ask him how ‘slutty’ he wants his costume?_  
Jay looked at his phone and looked up at Carlos who was shoveling mouthfuls of pancakes into his mouth. He took one more sip of his coffee before setting his mug down.  
“Hey, C, remember yesterday when I said we could have matching slutty costumes?” Carlos nodded at Jay, barely slowing his bites. “How slutty do you want your costume to be?” Carlos nearly choked on his chocolate chip pancakes .  
“Uh, however slutty you want it to be, I guess. I trust you,” Carlos shrugged and continued to take mouthfuls of pancakes, barely chew, then swallow. It was truly a horrifying sight.  
_J: uh, he honestly said to make it as slutty as i wanted it to be and he also said that he trusts me with something like this… send help, i’m so in love with him _  
_J: also, make it mildly slutty, we’ll see you in fifteen or twenty minutes, we’re eating breakfast right now._   
-  
Carlos looked at his phone, there was a little less than an hour until the party was scheduled to start and Evie had called them down to her dorm. She had told them that she and Mal were dressed up as Ariel and Eric. Mal had been the one to insist on it, though she’d fiercely deny it until she died. Evie flushed at the sight of Mal dressed as Prince Eric. She looked hot and Evie smiled to herself.   
“Evie, what is going on? We’ve been in here four times already and I’m sleepy and I’m starting to regret agreeing to this party but Jay wants me to go for some reason so I’m going and I’m nervous because I’m not good at this whole, extroversion thing, I hope people like my costume and leave me alone,” Carlos always rambled when he was nervous. It was either rambling or complete silence, Carlos preferred going mute, but Jay found it helpful when Carlos could tell him what was happening. Hopefully nothing would happen tonight to warrant a freak out.   
“Pup, everyone’s gonna love your costume, you’re gonna look hot!” Mal gleefully stood next to her girlfriend, proud of everything that Evie’s ever done. “Evie really outdid herself with these costumes!” Evie blushed at the praise, but even she knew it was true. She was incredibly proud of the work she did on these in the amount of time she had.   
-  
Walking into the party was overwhelming for all four kids, there were a lot of sounds and lights and teenagers all around them. Mal and Carlos were the two that were affected the most, they were already covering their ears, trying to block out some of the sound. Carlos was already mouthing the periodic table to himself and Mal was trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Evie grabbed her hand and they moved quickly to a different room, a quieter room.   
Carlos clung onto Jay, his costume showed more skin than he was used to, but he had to trust Jay to make a decision and his horny boyfriend obviously chose more skin. Carlos was trembling, both from anxiety and he was a little bit cold. There was heat in the building, which would help, but the anxiety was sure to grow subtly throughout the night.   
“Jay, do we have to stay long?” Carlos whispered. “If you wanna stay, I can go back to our room and you can stay. I know you were looking forward to it.” Carlos was still whispering, or he was shouting and it was already so loud that it sounded like he was whispering. Either way Jay looked down at his boyfriend and held onto his hand.  
“Evie said we have to stay for at least half an hour to an hour because she worked hard on these costumes, plus I wanna see you in that costume longer,” Jay squeezed Carlos’s hand and smiled. Carlos turned a dark shade of red at the flirt.   
“Okay, well then I’m gonna get something to snack on, do you want anything?” Carlos asked. Jay nodded, but didn’t let go of Carlos’s hand. Carlos tried to pull his hand back, but Jay wouldn’t let him.   
“I’m coming with,” Jay said shortly. He was looking around for a sign of Evie and Mal, but didn’t see them. Carlos shrugged and started walking, looking for food.   
-  
They had walked around for about forty-five minutes with Evie and Mal before Jay let out a huge fake yawn, pretending like he was tired. Carlos shot him a look and rolled his eyes, obviously catching that it was fake.   
“If you’re tired then go back to your room, dumbass,” Mal rolled her eyes at Jay as well, it made Carlos laugh. Jay nudged him before giving Evie a hug, thanking her again for making their costumes. He punched Mal on the arm, saying goodbye to the two girls before heading out.   
They walked back to their dorm room hand in hand, joking with each other about everything. As soon as they reached their door, Carlos was yawning for real, exhausted from the party and socializing with people he didn’t know or like. He liked Jay, Evie, and Mal, but even that had been too much for him to handle. Jay laughed at his boyfriend, opening the door and allowing him to go in first. Carlos gave a fake curtsey and jumped onto his bed, falling face first on the mattress, not caring about his costume or his sheets. Jay got himself undressed and ready for bed before helping Carlos get his costume off and get under the sheets.   
“Sleep with me tonight?” Carlos asked, pulling out his puppy dog eyes, just in case Jay didn’t feel like cuddling. He didn’t need to use them because Jay would never turn down an offer to cuddle with his boyfriend. He slipped into bed next to Carlos, giving him a kiss to his shoulders and head.  
“I love you so much, thank you for going to the party with me,” Jay said in between kisses to Carlos’s neck.   
“I love you too, Jay, now go to sleep, we’ve got things to do in the morning,” Carlos twisted his body to give Jay a deep kiss before turning back around. “Good night, and happy Halloween, babe.”


End file.
